Fic Collection
by Aurora Boreale Norrsken
Summary: A small collection of one-shots. I own nothing, unfortunately. Dyson/Kenzi based, mostly. Read and review! I love reviews. Rated T for mention of drugs.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Somehow, the boot always manages to hit the ground. The poor thing.

This is a collection of one-shots I just decided to put together because I could.

A lot of them were inspired by the song Kalied Into My Life. You can find it on Youtube. Just type in "dyson/kenzi kalied into my life". It's a pretty good song.

* * *

**Boot:**

"PUT IT DOWN, KENZI!"

Bo's shout echoed throughout their humble abode. Kenzi had her hands on one of the boots that Ryan had sent to the Succubus, and she was hugging it tightly. She kept dodging around the furniture in the area as Bo dove after her.

"Put the boot down!"

"No!"

Kenzi whirled 'round, intending on bolting upstairs. She hit a rock hard chest and froze, slowly dragging her eyes along flesh before looking up. When their eyes caught, she knew that something significant had happened. She felt a shift inside her soul—she felt something change. She had always looked at Dyson differently, and she had always had a thing for him, but he was Bo's. Her eyes widened a bit as she took in that he was shirtless. She stumbled back and dropped the boot.

* * *

**Monochrome:**

When Kenzi got Dyson's love back, she was terrified. She was scared beyond comparison. Fear had sliced through her colder than her step father's words and his hand on her face. She was absolutely terrified beyond utter belief. But still, she held the chainsaw and she cut into the tree even though she was wondering how long she was going to be able to stand.

When the goo hit her arm, she was already numb with relief.

When she got his love back to him and gave him the bottle, she was hit with fear again.

"What did you do?"

His voice was so wonderful, and yet it was accusing her, wondering what she had done to get his Love back. His eyes were worried, concerned, and she found that she couldn't have him freaking out over her. Not when he was in love with her best friend—that just wouldn't be Kosher. So she took a breath and tugged her sleeve down over her itchy forearm and exhaled slowly, bowing her head a bit before lifting it and resigning herself.

"I did what I had to."

KEnzi's eyes looked him over and took in his relief, his exasperatedness. When he popped the bottle open, his Love reentered his body. It took all she had not to throw her arms around him as he screamed in what appeared to be pain; utter and complete pain. Instead, the woman clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath, letting it out as she heard his screams of pain finally fade into gasps.

"Is your ticker all full of love again?"

"Yes, thank you, Kenzi…" Dyson trailed off, not sure what else he could say, or what he could do, to express his thanks and appreciation to the thief. He wanted to see Bo, desperately, to see if his love for the woman was finally back in its rightful place, but he couldn't leave the human alone.

Kenzi saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes and merely smiled, masking her pain. She had it bad for the wolf-man, but she knew that all that existed to him was Bo. Kenzi herself was merely the sidekick that got his love back, and to some extension, perhaps she was simply the loveable human. Stepping to the side, Kenzi bobbed her head, a showing that he could leave.

Once he left, she followed after him, heading straight back home.

That night, she drank herself into oblivion, falling to pieces in a world where only fantasy could become reality and a world where the man she fancied actually fancied her back and didn't overlook her because she was human.

The boots lay forgotten on the arm of the couch, and she kicked them off as she rolled over.

The boot hit the floor, leather pushing dust into the air.

She dreamt in black and white that night.

* * *

**Typical:**

It was another night at the Dahl. A standard night, really, what with people in the tavern drinking to their hearts' content and playing a good game of pool.

Kenzi sat at the bar, arms on the bar top as she waited for Trick to show up and give her, her choice of bottle for the night. Bo was out with Lauren, no surprise there, and she didn't care to think about what they may be doing. It wasn't that Kenzi disliked Lauren, no, Dr. Hot Pants was fine. Kenzi didn't like that she was being left out, or rather, pushed out of Bo's life—at least, that's what it felt like to her, anyway.

But, she couldn't protest if Bo was happy.

She didn't have that right.

She flashed a small smile to Trick and took a shot of vodka with a feigned smile. Her head tilted back and to the side a bit as she looked at the door, hearing it open. In walked D-man, and he seemed like he was doing better after getting his love back. He seemed like he was back in a good mood, somewhat, anyway.

She remembered, in that instant, what happened when she went to him that night he was punching the punching bag's lights out. She had slapped him a total of two or three times before he grabbed her wrist- albeit gently, of course. Her eyes fluttered a bit and she flashed a strained smile to Dyson as he headed straight for the pool game Hale was involved in.

She didn't know what made her think of that night, but Kenzi turned her attention back to the drink in her hand. Since Nate, it hadn't occurred to Kenzi that she could like anyone else, but regardless of the musician, she could tell her heart was aflutter like a damsel in distress whenever Dyson came around.

'nother downage of a shot.

Another shot.

And… another.

At about the seventh shot in, Dyson finally made his way to the human who seemed intent on drinking herself shit-faced that night.

Kenzi barely spared him a glance. This wasn't usual, not really, but he overlooked it. He always overlooked her.

As Dyson chatted up Trick and seemed to creatively ignore her presence, which seemed oddly out of the norm for the D-man, Kenzi found herself actually standing from the spot she held at the bar. She took a final drink of another shot of vodka and set the shot glass on the bartop.

"Thanks, barkeep. I'm gonna get goin'."

Her voice sounded strained, but Kenzi couldn't get up the nerve to care. It was normal for Dyson to be on the look out for Bo, or for people causing trouble, but he never intentionally ignored her. Though it seemed tonight that he had a mind to, and it frankly just hurt her to be near to someone who was intent on ignoring her presence, but talking about her roomie right in front of her face.

Dyson remained silent.

Trick nodded, lips set in a firm line. He knew what the woman was going to do. He always knew.

"Be careful, Kenzi."

Kenzi's eyes widened partially and she hid her arms, covering her alabaster, porcelain lovely skin with the fabric of her ensemble for the night. Her lips parted and she licked them briefly before nodding, finding that she had no words.

Dyson still hadn't said anything. He merely gave Trick a quizzical look, eyes flickering briefly to Kenzi to find her running out the door.

"What was that about?" Dyson's voice gave away his confusion, slight worry. His eyes reflected it, but it was masked- rather poorly, one might add. Trick couldn't find it in himself to give away Kenzi's secrets- they were precious. As precious as the red substance that would be spilled that night.

"Nothing. Bo's not here, Dyson. I suggest calling Lauren and asking if she's seen our darling Succubus."

Dyson could only stare at Trick as he walked away, into his lair.

Kenzi found herself in her bed that night. She brought the metal piece down hard onto her skin, intent on ripping apart the rash on her flesh. It burned and itched incessantly. She brought it down harder, reveling in the fact that it not only took away the pain she felt emotionally, but also helped with the constant itching feeling she had every waking moment.

Red stained sheets in the washer, Kenzi dabbed her wounds with rubbing alcohol before wrapping her arm up in gauze, letting out a deep sigh as she did so.

The woman dumped the metal into the solution, the cleansing mixture, in the sink and rinsed it with blistering hot water. Afterward, she dried the blade and slid it into her pillow case. After that, she curled up on her bed and wound her arms around a pillow, vaguely wishing she had cut herself and let herself bleed into the land of oblivion; let herself bleed into the world where she was happy.

Trick came over late that night, unsurprised to find Bo not home, and Kenzi bleeding on her bed as she slept. She didn't know he made nearly nightly visits and he didn't want her to know—there was no real reason for her to know.

He called Hale, telling him to come get Kenzi and take her back to his lair. At least in that place, she wouldn't be discovered by Bo, and she would be able to get proper treatment for her wounds. Trick didn't know about the rash of course, since every time he inspected her cuttings, the actual cutting motion and the actual cutting wound not only covered but also tore the rash to utter shreds.

Hale was there in a second and Kenzi woke up the next morning, on the couch at the Dahl—in Trick's lair.

The human brought a hand up to her face, inspecting it before dragging her eyes down to her arm, taking in the fancily done bandaging.

"Thanks again, Trickster."

Trick could only nod, offering her some amount of food.

"You're welcome, Kenzi."

"Is he here? Did he find out?"

"No. He's out with Bo on a case. Something about a Fae drinking human blood."

Typical.

* * *

**Prism:**

Sometimes, Kenzi was dreaming and she loved her dreams. Sure, sometimes they were horrible and she wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but these dreams were her favorite. Her absolute favorite.

Kenzi looked around and finally dragged her eyes from the lush greenery of the grasses below her feet to the brightly shimmering Aurora Borealis lit sky above. The colors danced in waves, against the normally blue textured vibrant sea. The clouds were white, glittering as they dropped water droplets full of cotton and sparkles.

The wind swept through this dreamscape, caressing her as it always did, swinging around her body like pixies flew in the Peter Pan Disney movie. The wind blew through her dark locks, blowing them out in the vast air, like a sea of ink against the greenery she stood upon. She twirled around in the wind, merely loving how it hugged her so warmly.

It was only in this magical place that she could let go and not be scared of what was going on in the real world. It was the reason as to why she slept in so much. In this world, she was safe and kept from harm. Nothing evil or mean or cruel could touch her in this world-not the Fae, not her stepfather, not her family in any sense.

The trees grew tall and canopy leaves protected the forest floor against the blazingly bright, red sun. The trees' leaves were all colors of the seasons, even black and white for both Life and Death. The bark and roots were uprooted and darkened, blackened and looking as though they had been burned. The trees were dense and surrounded Kenzi, protecting her in a vast, wide circular plain.

Flowers of all colors and kinds grew at the edges, with various roses and other types scattered around in the middle. Kenzi twirled around, her eyes open and taking in everything. It was snowing now, the snowflakes a rich red color, glimmering in the light. The sun shared the vast sky with the white moon as it shone overhead, dancing its lights on the woman.

Her gray eyes glittered with unshed tears as she fell down onto the greenery, laying there as she caught her breath. The Aurora Borealis collapsed in on itself and various lights scattered across the skies above Kenzi, sending out signals like falling stars, or for lack of a better phrase—scorned angels that fell from Heaven in a flurry of feathers and fire before burning up in the atmosphere.

On the outside world, however…

"Clear!"

A defibrillator was pressed onto Kenzi's chest, and the circuits exploded with electricity as the woman's chest was shocked. She was jolted off the cot as doctors and surgeons fought to save her life. Her eyes rolled open briefly, before closing. The heart monitor was skipping, showing how her heart beat was great, then bad, then great, then stopping, etc.

Her hands were limp and her fingers twitched barely.

Her breathing was erratic.

Off to the side stood Dyson, Trick, Bo, Lauren, and Hale. Her closest friends—this much, she was conscious of.

Bo was clinging to Lauren and Hale was trying to comfort Dyson. Trick was busy calling Lochlan, trying to search for a…

Kenzi fell back into her Wonderland.

Water crashed against the glass beach of her world, the water pristine and clear, shimmering with a depth that both scared and amazed her.

She waded into the water, then paused, a brief flicker of what felt like electricity shocking into her body. She jolted back, stepping out of the water as she saw someone rise up out of it.

It was… a woman?

She had brown eyes and black hair—she was so beautiful.

"Kenzi, come back to us!"

Kenzi cocked her head to the side, looking this figure up and down—was she a mermaid!? She took a step forward, but found herself blown through the trees and back into the peaceful, colorful plains.

She twirled around, not noticing that she was dressed in a plain white dress with black pumps. Her head fell back as she stared up at the sky. Glittering above her, water fell from crystal peaks, cascading down into small ponds that Kenzi danced around and between, never falling into them.

Steps of rainbow prism formed as she walked up a winding staircase into what she perceived to be the sky. She hopped along, new prism stepping ways forming for her as she did so.

Her foot missed one and she plummeted to the ground below.

"We're losing her! Try harder, Bo!"

"Kenzi! Kenzi! Oh god, come back to us, Kenzi!"

Kenzi? Who was that?

Kenzi laid out on the grassy floor, her eyes glancing around, limbs spread in the spread-eagle position, fingers barely curled in.

She could hear voices…

"Lil' Momma, come on. You can't leave us here like this…"

"Kenzi, please, fight…"

"Kenzi…"

Kenzi's eyes rolled back and she found herself floating out in the glittering sea, with images, figures…around her. She looked at each one, and feelings surfaced—emotions she thought she had long since left behind.

The pretty black haired woman…

Kenzi felt admiration, fear, desperation, friendship and a type of family love.

There was one figure of a black man with a fedora and a wicked cool smile.

Kenzi felt friendship and a kinship with the man, as well as respect and sadness.

There was a figure of a woman with blondeish like hair, long hair and nice and kind eyes.

Kenzi didn't really like her, but she felt a bit of a brewing friendship.

Then there was a shorter man.

The woman didn't know what she felt for him, but she figured it was respect and shock and awe, maybe feelings like that of a father daughter relationship.

Then there was a man who had short, sandy blonde hair and what appeared to be beard- man, he was hot.

Kenzi's brow furrowed.

What did she feel for this male?

She knew she loved all of the figures, but that was a type of platonic, friendship or family love.

For this male, she knew that she loved him in a special way. There was passion, respect, admiration, and a type of new found fire she had never experi-

Kenzi drifted back into the water, falling through the mirror at the bottom of the lake and resurfacing in the fields of greenery with a loud, wet gasp. Her eyes flew open and she stood, looking around confusedly. Her eyes glazed over and she twirled around, her wet hair flinging out into the air, drying almost instantly. Here, she was home and it wasn't cold, or wet or cruel. There was no sadness here.

On the outside…

"Isn't there anything that can be done?"

Bo was terrified for the thought of losing her sister. Kenzi was everything she would never be, could never be. Kenzi was her sister that she would never have and always wish to have. Kenzi was…well, she was Kenzi. She was everything to the Succubus.

The doctor shook his head, his face pale. His eyes were sunken in and he grimaced a bit when he told them that there was nothing else that could be done except to make the woman feel no pain.

He told them Kenzi was dying.

Trick closed his eyes and shook his head—he should've known what writing with his blood would bring about. He wasn't prepared. He wasn't prepared to lose a woman who was like a second daughter to him.

Hale clenched his jaw together and sunk into a chair, holding his head in his hands. Tears trailed down the Siren's cheeks. Kenzi was everything to him—friend, potential lover, potential love… but mostly, she was his "Lil' Momma". His best friend.

Lauren held Bo tightly. Lauren didn't know Kenzi that well, truthfully, but she knew that Kenzi was strong and she had been through a whole hell of a lot—and, well, Bo loved her like a sister.

Dyson was positively…broken. He sunk down into a chair opposite Hale, leaning back. His head tilted back and he grit his teeth together, gnashing them almost. His wolf was howling in rage and pain, and his heart was breaking—he could feel it. It was shattering into a thousand tiny little shards.

Keniz was, at first, a woman who was simply a human to him. But she broke every Fae law, she exceeded any expectations and she had become the strongest person he ever knew. She was like his little sister, until he got over the incident with Bo. Kenzi was his new dawning—he loved her. He loved her so much.

But now she was dying.

"Kenzi, don't die, please…"

His broken whisper cut the air and his shoulders shook a moment before he stood. The others looked up, the doctor bowed his head and left them to say goodbye.

Dyson walked over to where Kenzi lay in the hospital bed. They had managed to resuscitate her, but only for a short period of time.

Kenzi was with the group when they went to go battle the Garuda. She had survived Inari.

But the most recent mission hadn't seen her through.

The group was going undercover on an assignment concerning a dumping ground for Fae bodies. They were trying to find the killer, and when they did, it was something more than anyone expected.

Bo had been the one in line of the attack—she was always the target, usually. That fight was no different. But the thing that got them all was that Kenzi had seen the attack before anyone could have seen it and she pushed, no, shoved Bo to the ground.

The sword, laced with snake venom, had slid right through her side. The hot blade had cut through her flesh like it was a knife cutting and slicing into butter. Kenzi had collapsed to her knees, given a smile to Bo, and then fallen onto the ground completely.

They had raced to the hospital.

The doctors had managed to give her an anti-venom, but she had lost too much blood already. Bo tried to give her Chi, to help her human friend live a little longer, and Kenzi's body had accepted it, but not without a price.

Kenzi had gone into cardiac arrest, at least three times.

Now her body was slowly shutting down.

They didn't know why Bo giving Kenzi Chi would cause this reaction, but Lauren had, had a theory.

"I believe that Kenzi's body is so depleted of blood and energy that her body accepted the Chi, but her organs were already over taxed. Without enough energy to work the organs, coupled with the bleeding, the excess energy given through the Chi was too much for her body to take. Her heart had to beat faster to work off the extra Chi given to her by Bo. Thus leading to a heart attack," The doctor had said.

Dsyon took a seat at Kenzi's side, bowing his head down to graze his lips against her cracked and slightly bloody ones. She had been coughing up blood earlier.

"Come on, Kenz. You gotta fight. For us. For you. For me."

Kenzi stopped her twirling, looking around as she heard the man's voice. Her eyes roved the sky, before she suddenly whirled around to see the man standing there before her. Just him, nobody else.

"Who…are you?"

Her voice was distant and overhead, the sun glimmered brilliantly, reflecting the moon's happiness.

The man's figure stared at her with wide eyes. He seemed so utterly and infuriatingly familiar. But why? Did Kenzi know him from somewhere?

A memory hit her mind hard. She looked around to see images floating in the air.

"_Hey, D-Man!"_

"_Kenzi, what did you do?"_

"_I did what I had to."_

"_Crazy human."_

"_You didn't break only Bo's heart when you left. You broke mine, too."_

"_I trusted you! I trusted you, man!"_

Images of people and incidents flew around her mind. Her eyes drank them in, but one memory stood out the most.

"_You are the strongest person I have ever met."_

Kenzi found herself looking at the Dyson figure. Her eyes widened in realization.

"D-Dyson…" Her voice was cracking, and she stuttered his name. Her arms hooked around his neck and she sobbed against his form. She hadn't realized she had forgotten everybody—everything. She didn't know where she was, but she held tight to Dyson, and screamed when his figure started to melt into the grass.

However, the melty grass technique was only a ploy, really. Dyson's figure melted into the grassy ground, and it formed a hole. It was similar to Alice in Wonderland's Rabbit Hole in size and shape.

Kenzi took a breath, looked around her paradise…

Then jumped.

Kenzi jolted off the hospital bed with a very loud, very desperate gasp of air. Everything she felt was utter and complete pain. White hot needles felt like they had made themselves at home in her body. Her eyes were wide and she looked around at everybody's shocked expressions. They were pale and they looked like they had been crying. What had happened to her family?

Her chest heaved as she coughed and gasped for air, turning over and vomiting up a fountain of blood. Nurses and doctors rushed in and took her to the surgery room. In three hours, she was out. In a few days, they were visiting her again.

She wasn't dying this time.

It was a miracle.

Dyson looked at the female as she slept and his eyes were soft. He knew, now, what it meant to almost lose someone. She didn't know it yet, but he did. He loved her, so much—so very much.

Bo looked to Lauren, and nodded. Lauren's eyes showed worry and concern, but she nodded as well.

"Dyson… I want you to know that it's okay. I know you and I loved each other once, but what I'm seeing now is that your heart's found someone new. Someone wonderful. I want you to know that I'm okay with that."

Bo spoke what she felt, granted that it was probably the most inopportune time. Dyson whirled around, his eyes widening a bit. He had totally forgotten that anyone else was there. Trick and Hale couldn't stop the smiles coming to their faces.

Dyson nodded, giving Bo a grateful smile before turning back to looking to Kenzi. Her eyes were open, barely, but they were open. They glittered with unshed tears and she smiled to him.

"Hey, D-Man."

"Hey, Kenz."

He would start wooing her after she got better.

* * *

**Breath:**

Girly.

Did she really just say wolves were girly?

Dyson was going to get her back for that one. A wicked grin came to his lips as he thought of various ways to get back at the girl. His eyes flickered amber and he could hardly contain his excitement.

When they bumped into each other in the hall, he was ready and she was surprised.

Dyson grabbed Kenzi and pulled her into a room just behind the two of them- go figure, it was actually the men's bathroom. He knew he should have been chasing after the thing that was killing the Juvis, but once he came into contact with the woman, he knew he had to toy with her a bit. So as he pushed her against the wall of the bathroom, he didn't give another thought to the monster that was on the run, and only gave his attention to the surprised human looking up at him with wide, gray eyes.

"Dyson…?"

Her words were whispered, as she was surprised, and her eyes were wide with curiosity. She was pressed against the wall, with him leaning over her, hands on either sides of her head. Her hands were on his chest.

"Kenzi," His voice was low. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were tilted in a slow grin. He leant down just enough to tease her senses as he spoke. "You said wolves are girly. Want to rethink that?"

Her eyes widened and she jolted around between him and the wall, ducking under his arm and turning away. His arms caught her, wrapping around her middle and bringing her flush back against him, her back on his chest. He held her gently, but firmly so that she couldn't get away from him. He leant down, taking in her quickening breathing. She hadn't given him an answer. His lips were at her ear and he murmured.

"Well, Kenz?"

Dyson didn't ignore the shudder that went through the woman.

"Hells to the no." Her tone was showing her stubbornness. But it was also tinting at a bit of embarrassment? Perhaps some bit of nervousness. Maybe she was challenging him.

"Look, D-Man. Just let me go.."

Dyson chuckled and Kenzi couldn't deny the fact that she liked feeling his chest rumble against her back. He turned her around and backed her against the counter of the sinks, hands sliding down her arms slowly, until his fingers reached her hips. He leant in, nuzzling and smelling her hair a bit, making her squeak. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her nails dug in, only making him let out a small growl of appreciation. She struggled around, stilling with a gasp as she heard someone walking by the bathroom. Dyson tensed.

"D-Man, come on. B-Bo's waiting…"

Kenzi was completely turned on. Turned on, suspicious, and utterly and completely confused, was the Kenz. She had always liked Dyson, and she loved their banter earlier, about wolves. When he grabbed her and lead her into the bathroom, she felt a flash of nervousness, no, not fear, just nervousness. It only made her a bit more confused with how he was treating her- he was Bo's! He was on the Do Not Touch List. So when he pulled her against his body, after the footsteps had left, she struggled.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Dyson stilled, his hands on her hips. He looked down to her, his eyes narrowing a bit. He gave her an intense gaze before slowly smiling a rather crooked smile. Kenzi couldn't help but to shamelessly admit that, that gaze sent heat spiraling down into her lower belly.

"When I got my love back, I was excited to see if I still loved Bo. If it was true. When I saw her, I noticed that I was different. I haven't been myself since I got my love back and seeing your body…"

Dyson trailed off, his body tensing as pain flashed in his eyes. He bowed his head, resting his forehead on Kenzi's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Kenzi's body and finished softly.

"Seeing Inari with your body, stretched out on my bed, bloody… I thought I killed you, Kenz. When I thought I killed you, I was losing it. It felt like I had lost a big part of myself, and I first wrote it off because of our rather platonic relationship, but as time went on, I found myself starting to pay more attention to you. I watched you like I watched Bo and I realized that my day doesn't feel right if I don't see you at least once, or hear your voice at least one time. During out banter, I thought I'd show you just how wrong you are about wolves being girly."

Kenzi had stiffened once Inari was mentioned, but hearing his heartfelt confession, she relaxed. Her hands came up to rest on his hands around her body and she softly stroked his skin. She swallowed thickly before murmuring to him in reply.

"I've always liked you, Dyson. Since the first time we met, when you didn't seem to care much for me. But, Bo took your attention the moment you saw her, and you were hers ever sense and she was yours. She claimed you for her own and I couldn't betray her trust like that. I couldn't leave her like that, and I couldn't ignore the fact that I still…"

Kenzi shuddered, gritting her teeth. For being all she was, Kenzi couldn't believe she was basically spilling her guts to Dyson. He was Bo's…

"I can't ignore the fact that I still like you, Dyson. I'm still attracted to you and it's steadily just ripping me up inside because you're still Bo's. My attraction to you only grew when you found me in that cave. I was elated to see Bo, but I was also happier than I should have been when I saw you. But… Bo still has control on you and I can't possibly measure up to a Succubus. I'm just Human Kenzi, the sidekick."

Dyson slowly turned her around to look down to her, seeing unshed tears in her eyes. He leant down, staying silent, and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, gently along to the corner of her mouth. Her eyes widened a fraction before what he was doing hit her hard.

"Dyson—"

His lips slanted over hers and Kenzi's eyes slid shut automatically. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, then dropped as her hands rested on his chest and he pushed her back against another wall in the bathroom. He kissed her thoroughly and she couldn't stop the tiny moan that slipped past her lips. Dyson grinned against her lips as he heard her moan, felt her fingers on his chest, smelled the way he affected her. His hands slid along her body, gripping her hips gently before lifting her, causing her legs to automatically, instinctually, to wrap about his hips.

They kissed like the world was ending, before Kenzi squeaked in protest against his mouth as he tried to delve deeper into her taste with his tongue. She leant back, letting the wall and his body support her as she panted. Her eyes were glossed over and she stared up at Dyson, feeling thoroughly kissed; her lips were a bit bruised.

Dyson grinned to her and leant down, gently pecking her lips.

"I'm not Bo's anymore, Kenzi. I know that she doesn't know that, but if you want to explore this with me, then I will tell her. I haven't told her yet because I didn't know if you felt the same. We can sneak around the shadows, we can be exclusive. It doesn't matter to me because as long as you're with me, I'm fine."

"You speak as though you've decided I'm your mate…"

Dyson's eyes glinted and she gasped as though someone punched her in the gut with a TV.

"Y-You mean I… but I'm just a human…"

"It doesn't matter, Kenz. You're my mate. I love you. I've loved you since I realized how important you are to me."

Kenzi's eyes watered a bit and then she shook her head. This couldn't be happening- this just couldn't be happening. She didn't deserve him. She was a Thief, a Con, and most importantly, a Human.

"Are…are you sure you want to be with someone like me?"

"Yes. The question is, do you want me?"

Kenzi stared up at Dyson for a long moment. It felt like a neverending moment and Dyson was going to let her down when she leant up and kissed him softly, affectionately. He, of course, kissed back deeply.

"I want you. I've always wanted you. I trust you, with everything that I am and ever will be. I've risked my life for you, D-Man. I love you. I just worry if Bo will accept this."

"Even if she doesn't, I'm here for you. Come what may."

Well, it's safe to say that the bathroom was occupied for a while after that.

* * *

**Beginning:**

Kenzi tore off her blonde wig and tossed it onto the couch that she'd just woken up on. She stood there, staring at the note that was left to her by the mysterious woman who had saved her. It even said that she could actually keep the place—meaning she'd had somewhere to stay for as long as she wanted to. Well, aint that peachy.

Kenzi brought out her phone and sighed, wondering where to even start. She wanted to track that woman down and the only place she could think of was the bar that the woman obviously worked at, or was at that night. But, most likely, there would probably be a police force already there—wait. Okay. So. Track down the cops and tail them? Hells to the no. She'd get her ass possibly thrown back into jail again.

The Russian woman grit her teeth before dialing on her phone.

She spoke in Russian for a moment, talking to her cousin, then yelled at him to get the answers. It was only hours later when she got the information, and an update on the police database. It appeared that they hadn't processed the information from last night—maybe they were still there?

Kenzi's eyes opened as she sat up from her spot of sitting against the wall. What the fuck had she just dreamt? She rubbed her eyes before standing and wobbling out of the alleyway she had found herself in for the night. She came to a stop with a click of heels as she stared at the police investigation going on in front of her. Blonde hair fell to the cement and her long, dark locks came tumbling down over her shoulders. She scarcely noticed, or cared.

She held her side gingerly, noticing how it hurt to move. Her head wasn't pounding, so she knew that she wasn't roofied or drugged. All she could remember was getting into a fight the night before. She stumbled to the corner, shoving someone out of her way when they stopped to look at her. They shouted some obscene word but she didn't pay attention. She inhaled sharply, shuddering in pain as she saw the bar that she had come out of as the crime scene.

She gripped at her side a bit more, gasping softly when her fingers came into contact with blood. She swooned, taking breaths, steady breaths, before nearly losing her footing. She leant against the wall of another building, staring at the bar as she tried to stay awake. Whatever had happened, she had been wounded. She could tell that much; though she couldn't feel the pain full force- she just knew she was losing blood; and fast.

Dyson looked up from talking with Hale about the victim, eyes scanning the crime scene area. He had been in the middle of a sentence about what type of Fae kill it was when the wind had brought upon it the smell of blood. His eyes located a woman leaning against a wall of what appeared to be an abandoned building not too far away.

"Hey, Hale, call for an ambulance." He gave his partner a pat on the shoulder before making his way over to the woman.

"So I think it was a… oh hey, man, come on!" Hale grunted with disapproval and sighed, shaking his head, pulling his phone out.

Dyson came to stand before the woman, starting when he saw her shift away from him like a wounded cat. It was obvious that she was trying very hard to stay up right, and he felt a slight shift of anger when he noticed that she was injured—why hadn't anyone noticed?

"Do you need some help, miss…?"

Kenzi's head jerked up and she stared up at the man that was in front of her. She had been hoping if she didn't notice him, he'd leave, but with a scan of him, she noticed he was a police officer—that was why he was over here. She shifted away from him, gripping her side. She edged away before gritting her teeth and turning, dashing down the alleyway that she'd come from.

Her heels clacked and she looked back, vaguely aware of her wound, to see him running after her. She cried out in fright and anger, pushing herself to run faster. She knocked over a few boxes on the way, turning the corner at a fast pace, hair blowing out behind her. Something fell from her pocket, but she didn't try to look back for it, and instead kept running.

"Ah, miss…" Dyson started, stopping when he saw she was inching to run. Annnnd run she did.

He took off after her, trying not to run too fast, but still keeping up with her—after all, she didn't know it, but he could smell her blood. Her scent…

Her scent was….

He shook his head and sped up, rounding the corner when she dropped whatever he had heard make that metallic sound. He stopped, crouching down to pick it up—it was a bloody knife. From her side? He sniffed at the knife and clenched it in his hand before picking up the pace and running after her.

Kenzi turned the corner again and found herself bracing for impact against a brick wall. She hit it hard with her hands and let out a shaky, shuddering breath. She turned around, body bent over a bit, hands on the brick wall behind her as she knew he was going to find her- hitting a dead end never went well, in her experience. She didn't have anywhere to hide, either.

She grit her teeth, wishing she was in that place she had dreamt of, but knowing that—whoa, whoozy.

Kenzi stumbled a moment, lips parting as she took in a shaky breath, finding that her vision was failing and all she could feel was weight on her limbs and fire searing through her veins. She fell to her knees, collapsing to the ground with a cry of pain that echoed in the alleyway. The last thing she comprehended was a sigh of disappointment and warm hands.

When the Goth awoke, she was in a loft—that much, she could tell. The bed she was on was amazing, too. She rolled over, letting out a sharp cry of pain when she did so. Her body tensed and she grit her teeth, gasping in pain before it finally started to ebb. She turned over slowly, trying to sit up and frowning a bit when she found she could. Why did she frown?

Mr. Stranger was on the edge of the bed, watching her.

"You ran quite a ways, even for how injured you were."

"Injured…?"

Kenzi was displeased to find that her voice was ratty like, all gargly. Though, who could blame her poor throat? She hadn't talked for a while and she was bleeding and asleep on the street.

"Ah, so you do talk."

There was a flash of humor and amusement in Mr. Tall, blonde, and cocky. Kenzi tried to sit up and let out a sharp cry when she fell back, panting and heaving for breath.

"Yeah. I wouldn't move. I patched you up real good, but you're going to need a few days rest before even thinking of moving around. My name is Dyson Thornwood. I'm with the police department around these parts. What's your name?"

Kenzi shifted a moment, glaring at Dyson. Sure, he was hot, and he was realllllllllly muscular, but she wouldn't talk to him. Not to mention that was a cop.

She swore his eyes flashed yellow and she froze. Her heart beat frantically and she inhaled sharply.

"_D-man!"_

_Dyson turned around and looked at her, eyes yellow and sharpened with his wolf genes. _

"_I can track him but…"_

Kenzi's eyes widened and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she realized Mr. Detective's fingers were snapping in front of her to most likely get her attention.

"My name is Kenzi."

Dyson's eyes softened a moment.

"It's nice to meet you, Kenzi. What can you tell me about what happened last night at the bar you were seen leaving?"

Kenzi shifted a moment before sighing.

"I was roofied. I was in the elevator when a sexy, dark haired woman came into it, and she basically ate the guy's face."

Dyson's warning bells went off. It definitely sounded Fae.

He nodded and got up, moving away to call on his fancy dancy phone. He spoke to Hale and turned back to talk to Kenzi—only, she wasn't there.

Neither was his jacket.

He cursed and rushed out the door.

Kenzi shivered as the cold wind of Fall cut through her body and nearly doubled over. It was taking all she had to keep moving. It was taking all she had not to fall over and die. She knew that whatever he had given her seemed to be working in means of keeping her body warm and keeping her wound covered and safe. She shrugged his jacket tighter around her and zipped it up, sniffing up his scent. She glanced around, lips set into a frown as they always were. She stumbled a few steps before resting a moment. Her head lifted and she stared at the graveyard across from her.

"_I used to come here…"_

"_Pretty…morbid…"_

"_You're not going to die…"_

_Kenzi cuddled into the man and grit her teeth to try and not cry. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to die. Not when she had so much to do still. Why did she have to be so goddamn fucking HUMAN?_

The Thief gasped as she saw the memory play out before her- wait, was it a memory? Or a dream!?

She grit her teeth and rushed down the street. A moment in time flashed in her mind's eye and she turned, taking a route her body seemed to know. She whirled around the corner, went to open the door to a building all too familiar—and stopped dead.

Her eyes looked at the door, and she looked at the door handle—it was a Meth Lab that the police department had shut down last week. That's all it was. She only knew about it because she was part of what had happened. It used to be a bar, named The Falling Star.

She dropped her hand off the door handle and stumbled back, hitting the wall hard and sucking in a breath painfully.

Dyson stopped at the end of the alley, having followed her. He watched her silently, seeing if she would open the door.

The truth was, Kenzi had gone missing a week ago and she was found at a place that looked a lot like the Dahl, though it wasn't. It was a bar turned crack house. She didn't know how she got there, she had said in her statement, didn't even know what her name was.

Dyson had made a grab for her arm and she had slapped him, managing to claw at his face with her nails before turning and running—no, sprinting with all her speed down the alleyway. She hadn't come back. He had thought about going after her, but Bo had told him that she would come back.

She didn't come back that night.

Or the next.

Or the night after the next.

Then, he had gotten a call that someone was killed at the bar that he had tracked Bo to—her first kill in the town, to save Kenzi. Kenzi had shown up there, and, well, now he was chasing her down.

He had realized she didn't have any memories of knowing him or knowing about the Fae when he went to approach her. He could smell the blood, the fear, the desperation, pouring off her body, but not an ounce of realization or acknowledgement, or even a bit of familiarity.

So now, he was running after her again. He was trying to keep up with her, knowing that with her steady blood loss, she would probably pass out before he could get to her.

Kenzi ran faster than she ever had.

All she could remember was waking up in the alley, and she wanted to get away. She knew there was something she had to know, but she had to get away. She sprinted faster, turning the corner and running down the sidewalk. She tripped over her own two feet and fell over, flat onto the concrete. She let out a shriek of pain and slowly stood, turning around and freezing when she saw the detective again.

Her heart beat faster and she jolted to her feet, gasping and crying out when his arms wrapped around her body. She shuddered against his body and she squirmed around, crying out in desperation for him to let her go.

"Calm down, Kenzi, clam down, stop! You'll injure yourself more!"

Kenzi wouldn't stop.

"Let me go! Let me go goddammit! Let me go, you goddamn douchebag!"

Dyson let a growl rip through his lips.

"Dammit, Kenzi, stop moving! You stupid human!"

Kenzi froze, going deathly still in his arms as her eyes widened. She tensed harder, before slowly relaxing.

Tons of memories ran through her mind, exploding her brain into what felt like little bits. Millions of conversations, thousands of faces, incidents, fights, yelling, there was so much yelling. She trembled in the ma- Dyson… it was Dyson…

Dyson.

That name rang with clarity in her mind now. Slowly, the fuzziness was fading and clarity was making its way to the surface.

She looked up at Dyson, realization dawning in her eyes and he had one second to smile before she passed out in his arms.

He didn't get to smile.

It was a week later when Kenzi woke up, surrounded by her friends and family. She stayed silent, an unusual trait for her, while they fussed over her.

Everybody thought that was traumatized, but the truth was…

The truth was that Kenzi was remembering a life she had before she met Bo.

As it turned out, a Mesmer, not Vex, had taken control of humans and brought them to the crack house to do the drugs so that they would be less inclined to try and run while other Fae fed off their bodies, in whatever way or another.

Kenzi had left early that night from the Dahl to go on a stroll around town—down Memory Lane.

Before she found Bo, Kenzi was a drug addict. It wasn't a place in her life she cared to talk about, but she had been that way for a good year or two before she was traumatize in such a way that it made her quit cold turkey. As it turns out, she had remembered that traumatic event and she had gotten away from the crack house.

Only to run into a man who had a shiny knife.

Kenzi's side was that knife's sheath.

Kenzi stared down at the sheets, fingers clenched in them and she grit her teeth. Millions of thoughts ran through her head.

Was any of this even real? Had she ever left that crack house? Had she ever stopped doing drugs? Was there really such a thing as Fae? Did Dyson and Bo really exist? What about Shifters and Succubi?

That night, she curled up on her bed and cried her eyes out, with Bo's fingers gently running through her hair.

Somewhere, a young woman with long, black hair stirred. She sat up and stared at the small baggie in front of her, filled with white powder.

* * *

***ATTENTION***

I know that this ficlet is confusing. I was going off of the idea of Kenzi leaving the Dahl one night, to walk down Memory Lane, and she got caught by a Mesmer. The Mesmer was taking humans off the street and taking them to a bar turned crack house, where other Fae resided. With the drugs in the building, the Mesmer was drugging the humans so that they wouldn't fight too much as the Fae fed on them.

It just so happened to be that the police department, Dyson included, raided the place because they had heard of suspicious activity. Kenzi was there for a whole week before the raid happened, and she was 'saved'.

She didn't remember anything that happened or her name and Dyson had grabbed at her to take her to a safe place, but she reacted on instinct and ran. Bo thought she would be back that night because she thought that Kenzi was keeping to the façade she normally had—if she was ever caught doing something, act clueless. Or in this case, if she was ever caught in something involving Fae, act like you don't know anyone, don't remember anything.

Kenzi had run into someone who decided to stab her in the side. She had stumbled into an alleyway and promptly fell on her ass and passed out.

What she had dreamt of was an alternate reality of what could have happened if Bo had left before Kenzi woke up. Her mind, in the story, just thought it up, no rhyme or reason as to why or how. In many ways, I was using it allude to the thought: What if none of this was real, and Kenzi was just a druggie?

It was then, that she had woken up, stumbled out of the alleyway and actually found herself at the bar where she and Bo had first met, and there was a crime scene there. Not the one that lead to the two meeting, but a different one. Dyson had smelled her blood, saw her, knew it was her, but he didn't yell out her name because he didn't want to scare her off.

She didn't know who he was and ran. She passed out. He took her to his place and played it safe, introducing himself first, getting her to introduce herself. She ran again and during this, she was having flashbacks and remembering.

It was "You stupid human!" that Dyson had said, that had triggered Kenzi's memories.

During her recovery, she was thinking about the time that she was a druggie, long before she met Bo and was introduced into the Fae world. I don't know if this is true with the character's storyline, buuuut…oh well. I put it into the ficlet to give it some more pizzazz, so to speak.

Then, she started to think about: What if I never left the drugs? What if I'm still on the drugs, and What if I died?

Thus, leading to her crying her eyes out.

Thus, leading to the rather mysterious ending.

It's similar to the episode of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer where Buffy's in an insane asylum and we never find out if she was just dreaming it all up or if it's actually true.

If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me and I'll try to explain some more. I know it's pretty jumbled.

* * *

Reviews are love.


End file.
